My Sweetest Downfall
by fassyhair
Summary: I loved you first. Viola/Lee mostly making out. Really sad im sorry.


Hello! Well this is my first fic in probably.,. five or six years? and I just want to warn you that I'm not at all a writer, and I wrote this in one night really quickly! I read it over a couple times but I'm sure there's probably a bunch of errors so I hope you don't mind too much.

I felt like writing some really sad Viola/Lee idk. Hope you like it!

Oh yeah, I used lyrics/the fic was inspired by the song Samson by Regina Spektor! (I have a friend to thank for making me connect this song to every ship, if you're reading this sadaf, thank you, thanks a lot)

xxx

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

_I loved you first_

His heart thumped in his chest as he felt her hands push him further down on to the bed. He could feel the mattress shift as she moved on top of him, legs straddling him on each side. He swallowed and let out a shaky breath, her hands creeping up his chest.

"Viola I-"

She silenced him with a kiss. It was nothing new. They had kissed before. A sweet peck to the lips or cheek. A comforting kiss to the forehead. But tonight it was somehow different and as Lee felt Violas body shift above him he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The air altered around him and he tried to make sense of things. _Is this right? Oh Viola. _The sudden change in Violas body language made him giddy and nervous. One minute she was crying into his chest and the next she was on top of him kissing him fervently. He wanted to stop and take a step back, let his heart catch up. He wanted to talk to her. But Viola was persistent and her kisses were clouding Lee's mind.

"Hey- Viola" he gasped between kisses, his voice ringing out hoarsely.

"Shh"

He moved his hands to her shoulders attempting to push her away. She ignored him, moving his hands to her sides. His fingers trembled against the soft flesh of her hips. He felt his pants grow tight around his crotch and his face grew hot. She coxed him into silence, pecking and sucking his lips softly. Moving her fingertips across his arms.

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _

Her cheeks brushed against his face and he felt the dampness that lingered from when she was crying before. Hair stuck to his body from when she had cut it earlier.

He wished he could stop her and look into her eyes. Figure out what she was thinking. But he was blind and her mind was as impenetrable as the day he first saw her.

Viola slid her hands under Lee's shirt and his breath hitched. She slowly slid the thin fabric up and he lifted his arms so she could slide it off of his head. Without a word she moved down and dusted light kisses across his chest. Lee shivered as she trailed down his torso. Viola stopped kissing him and sat up. He felt her moving and suddenly her naked skin was pressing against him and Lee moaned despite himself. Viola kissed his lips again and Lee hesitantly touched her bare back with his trembling hands. She sighed and he felt more stirring beneath his belly.

Violas kisses became more and more desperate. She kissed Lee deeply, tugging at his hair. Lee found himself giving into her and he let himself kiss her back. His fingers ran down her spine and she moaned into his mouth.

Viola continued her relentless attack on Lee's mouth and he struggled to keep himself in control. Her kisses turned him drunk and he felt himself slipping, loosing all remaining sense he had. How many times had he dreamed of her lips? How many nights spent guiltily visualizing her body moving with his, moaning his name. And here she was, on his bed driving him crazy with her body.

But Lee felt scared by her sudden change of heart and what they were doing didn't feel right. He didn't understand and it hurt to be blind.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

He needed some assurance. Something that would tell him that this was okay. That she was okay. Because he wanted her. He wanted her so badly it hurt but he knew that he couldn't take anymore pain and rejection.

Viola sat up and took his hand. She hesitantly pressed his hand over her underwear and shyly moved his fingers against her. Lee swallowed as she shifted above him. She kept his hand in place and he moved it in the rhythm she showed him as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Viola sighed into his mouth as Lee touched her. And he felt himself slipping, becoming trapped in that strong grasp that only Viola had. And she moaned and cried out and he kissed her back with such passion that all his previous caution melted away and all that mattered was Viola and touching Viola and giving her whatever she wanted, no matter what.

Because he did understand. And as much as he lied to himself, he knew the truth and knew why she was kissing him. He was blind and he couldn't hear her noise, but he could see her just the same and he watched in defeat as she moved above him and could practically see the name that was on her lips, the name she repeated in her head. And he knew why she cut his hair.

_Your hair was long when we first met_

And thoughts bounced around inside his head and screamed at him and tore him apart. But Viola kissed him and rolled her hips against him and gripped his hair and it was enough to push aside those thoughts so he kissed her harder and clutched her tighter so that he could stay in the moment and pretend everything was fine.

And when it was over and she started to cry, the truth exploded right in his face and knocked him out like it always seemed to. And he woke up alone the next morning only to find her in her usual spot by His side, where no matter how hard Lee tried, she would always wind up.


End file.
